Incompatible
by Zebra97
Summary: Charlotte Or Charlie Uley reads a letter from her deceased mother. In the letter contains the story of Charlie's mother and birth father who she had no idea about.Charlie decides to visit her family in La Push and meets one Jacob Black. What will Happen?


Incompatible

~Preface~

"We need to talk." My father begins after calling me into the room, "About your mother's life before me."

"What about it?" I ask him feeling totally confused. I bite my bottom lip softly and feel the familiar sweatiness of my palms and butterflies in my stomach, I always get these symptoms when I'm nervous, "_Daddy_?" I pry after exactly a twenty-six second silence that seems like forever.

"First of all…" He begins, "I'm actually not your father." Right here and now, my world stops. I feel my mouth drop to the floor…literally. I have a million questions to ask but none come out of my mouth. The only sound in the room is my quickened breathing and _his_ (man I don't know what to cal) long mournful sigh.

"Charlie, I really don't know much and if I could explain it, I would probably mess up so here." He hands me a white envelope, "It's from your mother." I take a deep breath and take the envelope from him.

"I-I'm going to my room uh-yeah." He nods once. I walk backwards out of the room and I when I get to the stairs I run straight to my room without looking back. I close my door and turn the lock before jumping on the bed whilst wiping stray tears away. My mother died when I was thirteen, I'm now fifteen. She had suffered with depression though pretty much my whole time with her.

_**My Dearest Charlotte,**_

_**I know reading this letter will be hard and you'll be angry that we kept this from you but please; you were too young to understand. Yes, Andrew is not your real father but I do love him and I know for sure you do too. Your real father is named Lucas Uley. He is a Quileute tribe member and a…shape shifter a wolf to be exact.**_

What the fudge? Shape shifters are _not _real. I put my mother's insanity aside and continue reading.

_**Yes, I know what you're thinking, but Charlie, it's true. I never lied to you, did I? I moved to La Push with my parents when I was seventeen, just two years older then you will be when you read this. People use to call your father and his friends the 'hall monitor on steroids' but I never believed them. It was like…love at first sight with us. Within days we were in love. But since your father was a wolf he could imprint on me. You probably don't know what imprinting is though. To make it simple, imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul mate, they can't choose their imprint. Cliché right? That's what I thought. I loved your father though, with all my heart. Except there was one problem…my body didn't react well with the imprint. Every time your father and I got close I'd feel pain or sickness sometimes even faint. We tried everything to get rid of the pain. It's like we were incompatible. Finally, after a year I had to get away as the pain was getting worse. I was sick and weak constantly. So I packed my things and drove until I couldn't drive anymore. Your father of course being my imprinter came looking for me. He never found me. Two weeks later your father died with a broken heart. A week later, I found out I was pregnant with you. When you were born it's like having your father with me again. I love you Charlie. I want you to know your fathers family, it's your choice though. I'm leaving you with an address to your Father's brother, Sam. Charlie, please forgive you. I'm so sorry I can't help you with this.**_

_**Your Mother,**_

_**Sarah**_

_**Sam Uley: 4 Winchester drive, La Push, Washington, 98350**_

I sigh wishing more words were on the paper. Of course she's telling the truth and for some weird reason I'm not going into shock and I'm okay with it. I look at the address closely and find myself trying to memorize it. I quickly jump to my feet and begin packing my bags. It's like I'd made a subconscious decision. I pack everything and run downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asks me.

"I'm going to see Sam Uley, my uncle. I need to find out about my parents, my father." He nods.

"Do you need money for the train?" I nod my head up and down while he pulls out his credit card and hands it to me, "Buy as much as you need…or more." I smile slightly and give him a hug, "I love you, Charlie."

I sigh, "You'll always be my father, even though-well you know." With that I make my way outside to make some sense of my mother's past and my future.

I rest my head against the glass window of the train. So many things have happened to me in the last twenty-four hours. It's hard to think about it all at once so I've been going through everything one at a time. First the fact that Andrew actually _isn't _my birth father and my _real _father was a werewolf or something like that. Finally I think about my mother, how she had to make the hard decision to leave here imprinter. On the other side, she went through a lot of pain being with him. I wonder if every imprinting relationship is like that. All I know is that I'm glad I haven't been imprinted on. The train stops and they announce that I'm in La Push, for such a small town I'm surprised they have one. I gather my things and walk off the train. I hear a loud sound and turn around to watch the train go away to its next destination. I sigh and leave the train station. When I get outside I feel a light rain on my face. I pull up my hood and begin walking on the road. I looked on _Google Earth_ and found that Sam's wasn't that far from the station.

I walk down a couple blocks until I find Winchester drive. Sam Uley's house is at the very end. It's a small cottage like house. I hear people talking so they must be home. I take a deep breath and walk up to the door. I knock twice and wait. Finally someone comes to the door. It's a lady with scars on the right side of her face. Behind her is a man that must be Sam.

"Can we help you, miss?" She asks me.

"Yes. I'm Charlotte Uley, I think you knew my father, Lucas."


End file.
